


Movement 11: Maniac

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd pov is way easier to write did you know that, Alcoholism, M/M, Rape, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no I did not write this in English class being as I'm out of school but hey I have my moments where I need to sate my writing</p><p>also in 2nd POV that's new</p>
    </blockquote>





	Movement 11: Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> no I did not write this in English class being as I'm out of school but hey I have my moments where I need to sate my writing
> 
> also in 2nd POV that's new

Dave tells you stories of when he was younger. Stories of his brother. Stories of his brother when he had just picked up an inconvenient habit of alcoholism in the young years of college. You weren't exactly expecting it when Dave said he didn't stay in his dorms when he got into this habit. No, according to the younger Strider he'd return home every night and force Dave out of his bed, away from his room and into Dirk's, exposing him so he could place his hands on Dave. 

"More times than I care to count," Dave said. He seemed overjoyed when you suggested to share an apartment. He never told you why. You figured it out yourself - his brother. Most recently, Dirk called and said he was visiting for awhile to check up on Dave (awhile meaning naught but a few minutes. That put you on edge a bit). 

Dave was out of town for a week. You tried to explain this to Dirk in the kindest way. "Dirk, he's out of town, he's not-"

He didn't keep the call going long enough to hear it. 

Here and now, you weren't expecting Dirk to show up at your apartment door at 3:37 in the morning. You  _certainly_ weren't expecting him to march through the door right into your living room. "Where's Dave?" Still shaking sleep from your eyes and mouth, you utter, "Dirk, he's not here. I told you." He's fully clothed. Hair gelled back and spiked. The scent of whiskey and shots heavily intertwined with the oxygen in the room. You feel your lungs tighten up a bit at the appalling smell. 

"The fuck you mean he's not here? I told him about this over the phone. Oh well." 

Oh well? 

You turn to the door, motioning to it. Dirk laughs at you. A full-on, guttural laugh - sounds quite maniac, really. You stare at him. He doesn't stop laughing. "Dirk. Go home."

"Nah."

The ground rises to meet you. You feel a weight on your chest. A solid, cool weight crushing your clavicle. When did you end up on the carpet? 

The pressure on your torso increases. Your arms are held tight behind you - the realisation hits you that Dirk is sitting on your back. "Dirk!"

"Well, Dave isn't here, so I guess you'll have to do his job for him. And for me."

You bite your lip and try to get enough air into your lungs. The next few moments go by too fast, too fast, you can feel him reaching down and - he puts his hands on you, touches you in places you haven't even allowed Dave to touch.  _Stop,_ you know what he's doing and what he wants to do. You begin to struggle in his hold. You're terrified. You shouldn't have to be forced to be lurched down, to feel a set of hands push your clothes out of the way and expose you. You shouldn't have to feel this burn that he's orchestrated in your lower back. 

It hurts. What Dirk is doing, you flinch at the cool scrape of the zipper of his jeans on your ass. It's too quiet with your quiet pleas' to  _stop, Dirk, please don't,_ but soon he's done. What can you do? It all went by too fast, it felt like forever was trapped in that one moment where he took you. 

Dirk doesn't get up immediately. He stays still. Catches his breath. Then he stands.

"Enh, you don't fight like Dave does."

The door closes. You blink - you're alone again, he left like it never happened - you cover yourself again and curl up on the floor. 

 


End file.
